


窟卢塔族少年K

by PenhJS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenhJS/pseuds/PenhJS
Summary: 摄影师库洛洛x少数民族酷拉皮卡库洛洛视角





	窟卢塔族少年K

**Author's Note:**

> 摄影师库洛洛x少数民族酷拉皮卡  
> 库洛洛视角

1.  
关于我，无数人下过无数的定义：以身犯险的冒险家，厚颜无耻的骗子，长袖善舞的交际花。事实上，这都是我也不是我。正如评论家们所说的一样，“库洛洛·鲁西鲁先生总是懂得如何用最无辜的眼神掩饰他无休止的欲望”，我确实有着无法丈量的欲望，但我从没有打算掩饰它们——我只是拥抱它们，既不以此为荣也不感到羞耻。人皆由欲念构成，禁锢于有限度的肉体，终其一生被欲念驱使。我在此前的访谈里所说的话也绝无虚假——我从没有打算掩饰我的欲望，我只是想要而已。在这种渴望的趋势之下，我潜下索马里海沟，随着科考队探索奈卡山脉的地下洞穴，拥抱乞力马扎罗山上终年不化的雪。我的所作所为无关科学真理与人类的福祉，只不过我想踏足无人之境，拥有鲜有人目睹的那些真正宏伟壮丽、远远超越渺小人类的东西。它们，如阿兰德波顿所列举的螺旋星系M101，距离我们2300万光年，存在本身足以释明其稀有壮丽，抚慰我们的灵魂。

我见过足够多罕见稀奇、美丽得难以言明的景象，我已公开的作品可以为我作证，以至于我傲慢轻率地以为大抵再没有什么可以撼动我，我甚至想把相机扔掉，从别处开始，从头开始寻求。  
然而生活总有一些被称为宿命的巧合。

在一次冒险中，我在陡峭嶙峋的岩壁间遇到了窟卢塔族的少年K。

 

2.  
原谅我用一个字母代称他，我本想把关于他的一切封缄在心底，成为独属于我的秘密，我怀有的心绪无法诉说也无法理解，不向任何人提起才最恰当。可尽管心中有独占的欲望，我仍有一种强烈的表达的欲望。反正我的少年K不会因此被你们，尊敬的读者们，所占有。  
不要去寻求他。他已无处可寻。

 

3.  
关于窟卢塔族的传说来自于上古时期。这个隐居避世的民族的族人有双情绪激动时会变成红色的眼睛。有人认为他们是恶魔的代言人，也有人认为他们是神的使者，虚无与存在之间的守门人。传说中，他们有着独特繁杂的祭祀仪式，还有被神秘主义者所狂热追捧、被理性者嗤之以鼻的魔力。他们那双火红的眼被叫做绯红眼，尽管迄今并没有任何关于那眼睛的绘画或者照片，它仍被誉为世界七大美色之一。  
一般来说，我对人类并无执着的欲望，这短暂脆弱、数量庞大、随处可见的生物并没有被我的镜头捕捉的必要。眼球，多么脆弱的人体器官，与宏大永恒相去甚远。况且传说故事哪能当真。  
但心底有一个声音敦促我，叫我快快启程，叫我耗费巨大疯狂的努力去寻找这未必存在的传说之物。

 

4.  
神话传说，民间故事，文献记录，任何流言都非空穴来风，经过数月的研究，我推断出了窟卢塔族隐居的地方。他们位于某国境内崎岖的横断山脉深处，那里迷雾深厚，伸手不见五指，鲜有平地，一失足便将坠入万丈深渊。山下的居民也曾尝试探索这片山林，然而纵使是无畏且谨慎小心的探险者也不曾安然无恙地归来——躲过了迷雾与悬崖，他们却因吸入瘴气而中毒、产生幻觉，除了恶魔和红色瞳孔，回忆不起任何关于这片山林的记忆。

我在摔下悬崖的时候想起把我送到山脚下的当地司机说的话。“年轻人，为这种传说赌上性命不是一个理智的选择。”他踩下了刹车，右手放在挂档，左手搭着方向盘，“你现在反悔还来得及。”右腿传来的强烈的疼痛随脉搏的跳动，一下一下地涌进我的脑神经，思维在模糊与清晰中反复。我想要撑起身看看右腿的情况，而我的身体瘫软无力，不听使唤。但此刻我也没有丝毫反悔，我莫名地笃定自己不会死在那里�。  
就在我的意识消弭之际，一抹金黄闯进我的视线，然后我看到一双明亮冰冷的眼睛。仿佛近距离观察喷发的岩浆或者燃烧的太阳，那炫目的红色几乎灼伤我的眼角膜，滚烫，但是带着疏离的冷漠。七大美色之一，火红眼。像荒瘠之地、沙漠中央蒙上一层冰霜的玫瑰。这是我失去意识之前最后的想法。

 

5.  
醒来的时候，我发现自己身处一个充满草药香味的房间里，躺在柔软的草席上。我不知道我失去意识多久了，右腿仍然疼痛着，但已不像之前那样强烈。“你醒了。”一个金发少年走到我的身边，正是我失去意识前看到的那个人。“是你救了我吧，谢谢。”我的嗓子干疼，声音沙哑，少年体贴地递给我一碗水。我向少年点头致谢后，盯着碗底，不确定自己应不应该这样毫无防备地饮下。“你可以不相信我，不过是渴死罢了。”少年觉察了我的犹豫，轻快的声调中有一丝讥笑。确实如此，如果他想看着我死去，那么我就不会在这里醒来。少年直直地看着我将水悉数饮下，缓缓开口：“这里不是你该来的地方。等你伤好了，我会把你带出去。”我想起山下的村名提到的幸存者，“在把我的记忆抹去之后？”少年的神情依旧平静，他丝毫没有掩饰的打算，简单地点了点头，转身离开房间。“你觉得我会任你肆意篡改我的记忆？”他头也没回，话里有威胁和笑意，“你可以试试，但我不建议这样。没有人能带着窟卢塔的秘密离开这里。”“那你最好的选择就是让我在悬崖下死去。”他没有理会，径直走了出去。  
窟卢塔，他刚刚这样说，看来失去意识前看到的那双夺目的红瞳并非是潜意识对我开的小小玩笑，找对地方了。  
我想抓住这份美丽，即使它与我的镜头曾拍下的宏大景致相去甚远，但我不得不承认它很惊人，脆弱，却震撼。人的肉身转瞬即逝，这份美丽无法被留存，照片远远不能还原这双眼多么撼人心扉，我也应当尝试留住它们。我相信这不会困难，总会有办法让那个金发少年与我合作的，我只需要找到交换的筹码。

几个小时后，房间的门再次被打开，进来的除了金发少年，还有几个胡子花白的族人，他们身上的服饰比少年的要更加复杂华丽，大概是族人中地位较高的长者。站在中间的老人向我提问，老实说，我只能从他的句子中识别出几个单词，比如你，窟卢塔，森林，等等。他见我神情疑惑，便转头看向金发少年。金发少年向前一步，面对我，说：“外界的旅人，无论你出于何种目的来到属于窟卢塔的森林，我们都必须将你带回到你所属于的地方。等你的伤恢复到足以动身的程度，我们会将你送下去。”我点了点头，几个年长的族人便转身离开了，金发少年跟在他们身后。在他出去之前我叫住了他，“我还以为你们都会说外面的话语。”他停住了脚步。“你说得非常好，甚至太过标准了，一板一眼的。”他转头给我一个冷漠却漫长的注视，然后离开了。  
我想我找到筹码了。

 

6.  
负责照顾我的正是金发少年，大概是因为他熟悉我说的语言或者因为是他将我带回来的。我检查过我随身带着的手机，当然它已经没有信号了，所幸相机还能正常使用。等到金发的窟卢塔族少年进来给我换药时，我刻意在他面前摆弄相机。他很好懂，真的。他忍不住去观察我手中笨重玩意的样子真的很可爱，不像之前那样冷冰冰。我任由他偷偷观察了一会，然后再迎上他的目光。目光相接的一刻他迅速转过头躲开我的目光，耳朵尖红红的。  
“我叫库洛洛·鲁西鲁。你叫什么？你的通用语说得很好，比之前那个老人好多了。”他没有理会，专注地处理着药物。“能告诉我你是怎么学会的吗？”他盯着手中的草药，手上的动作慢了下来。  
我知道，这有戏。“告诉我原因，我就告诉你这里面有什么。”  
少年抿了抿唇，妥协道，“好吧。”  
他放下了草药，“你不是我遇到的第一个冒险者。此前我遇到过一个受伤的女人，我治好了她的腿，在此期间，她教会了我如何使用通用语。”他瞥了我一眼，“你笑什么？”  
“我只是惊讶，没想到你会乐意学通用语。我在文献和传说中看到，窟卢塔族是对外界毫不在意、与外界毫无关系的民族。”  
他停顿了一下，深呼吸，“正如外界的人们好奇着窟卢塔的生活，”少年终于转过身来面对着我，眼里难得地闪着热切的光，“我也好奇着外面的生活。当然，很多族人认为我们只要能跟神明交谈就足够了，所以只有年长的族人会学一些通用语，以便不时之需。”他指了指我的腿，“像这样。”  
“那么，要和我做个交易吗？”我向他提议，他好奇地挑了挑眉。“我告诉你外面的事情，作为交换，你，告诉我关于窟卢塔的信息。”  
“这毫无意义，”他摇了摇头，“我告诉过你，带你离开时，我们有办法抹去相关你的记忆，还是说，你打算偷偷离开？这不可能，我还以为你从这条腿的伤上学到教训了。”  
“没关系，我只是好奇，能满足此刻的好奇心就心满意足了。”我拿出了我最擅长的，最真诚亲切的笑容和眼神，直视窟卢塔族少年的眼睛，此时它们是茶色的，朝露般亮晶晶，盛满了犹豫。

“还有，你还没告诉我你的名字。”  
“我说了，这毫无意义，你将不会记得任何关于这里的信息。顺带一提，你告诉我你的名字也同样毫无意义，”他的眼神冰冷且有点忧郁，“我们只不过恰巧相遇，此后我们将告别，你将我忘记，然后继续生活。”  
“但我想知道，你的名字。”我坚持着，我知道他会告诉我，毫无疑问他意志坚定如钻石，但他的心脏却柔软无比。  
“可我会记住你的名字，就像我记住之前那个快乐活泼勇于探险的女人的名字一样。”  
少年离开房间前还是说出了自己的名字。K。

 

7.  
我们的交易达成了。少年K会趁替我换药或者提供食物的时候向我询问外界的事情，他好奇地打量我的相机，像只拿到新玩具的猫咪。最开始不小心将相机打开的时候还被吓了一跳，眨眨眼睛看着屏幕亮起的光，然后不知所措地望向我。没能把这个瞬间拍下来有点遗憾。他学东西学得很快，第二次摆弄相机时就已经知道基本的操作了。他认真地翻看着相机里存留的照片，那严肃仔细的样子，就像在参加考试。如果我忍不住看着他笑了出来，就能看到他气鼓鼓的样子。他问我每一张照片拍摄的地点、环境、气候，诸如此类的东西，即使我用科学著作一样中立、准确详细但无聊枯燥的数据向他描述，他也没有丝毫厌烦。他的眼睛在我与相机之间来回移动着，明亮，神采奕奕，是这个年龄的少年该有的神情。这样的神情并不多见，只有当我们谈起外界的事物时，他才会露出这样的表情。当我向他询问窟卢塔族的信息时，他便恢复平日里那副冷淡的神态，谨慎地字斟句酌。

有一回我看着他热切的眼神，下意识地向他提议，跟我走吧，你应该亲眼去看。他的目光霎时就冷却了。他摇摇头，平静地告诉我他有他的使命，只能由他完成的使命。  
我无端地想起此前我们谈论到的古老习俗。从前没有时间，万物混沌，窟卢塔族人与他们的神明做了一个交易，窟卢塔族人献上纯洁青春的肉体，神明将天地分开，带给他们时间和光明，绯红眼从此永远注视看护族人的命运。  
谈话没有继续下去，他沉默地将我的伤口包扎好后就径直推门离去。我有点担心他不会再来了，可第二天一切如常。

8.  
我的腿快好了，我还在考虑下一步的举动。  
一个夜里，K在为我换好药后又再次回来，此前他从没有这样过。他先是沉默，我耐心等待他开口。他缓缓地对我说，一周后，他会将我带下山。当然，此前他会将我关于窟卢塔的记忆抹去。  
我问他，之前那个旅人，你也将她的记忆抹去了吗？他点点头，说，他别无选择，他们成为了朋友，这让分别变得困难。他说他哄骗了那个旅人，让她以为那是普通的药。K抬起头看着我，苦笑着说，我不会说谎，她一定没有信我的话，可她还是把药喝了。  
我问他，你想见见你的朋友吗？K没有回答。我再问他，你想出去吗？那些奇观的壮丽不是照片足以概括的。我有点唐突地抓住他的手腕，告诉他，你应该出去，你应该离开这里。

“不，我不能，我无法离开这里。我说过，我有我的使命。”他低下头，然后又抬起头，直直地盯着我。“为了窟卢塔族，我会留在这里。”  
“你愿意为了窟卢塔族死去，对吧。”他平静地点了点头。  
“不值得，K，这不值得。”我不用解释更多。他渴望更大的世界，而这个世界光通过相机的屏幕是看不到的。  
“你不会明白，你，你是个无神论者对吧？至少，你没有神明，也没有与神明定下契约。”他的眼睛变成了好看的红色，此时比起赞叹，我觉得这红色过分刺眼了。  
他推门离去。

 

9.  
此后的几天他没有再来。照顾我的人变成了一个窟卢塔族少女。  
并不是所有的窟卢塔都像K一样顽固执着，幸运的是封闭如窟卢塔，示爱的方式也与外界相差无几。我诱惑了那个少女，用我所学会的简单的窟卢塔语将自己的意图告诉了少女，配上一些甜蜜举动，她便应允了。

我以为再不会有机会在祭祀前见到K，可就在祭祀前两天，我被送回外界的前一天晚上，他在午夜来了。  
他同往常一样，直接打开了相机，将那些看过的照片再次一张一张地翻看，然后他跟我说：“库洛洛，再见。”他第一次叫我的名字，我却没办法对此感到高兴。“如果你不想离开，你就不会来到这里。”我拉住了少年的手，“跟我离开。”他依旧只是摇头，“我想，和我应该，这是两回事。”  
他靠近我，我闻到他身上淡淡的香根草香。我有点焦躁，这不是个好主意，但我想在此刻逗弄他，“你不应该来，我不知道窟卢塔有什么规矩，但在外面，像你这样漂亮的男孩在夜里独自跑到男人的房间里，可不是什么光彩的暗示。”我的手贴上了他的脸颊，他的脸颊微微发烫。他闭上眼，轻轻蹭了蹭我的手心。“我记得，你的神明想要的是纯洁的童贞，你要背叛祂吗？”他睁开眼，前额的碎发有点长，绯红的眼睛在金色的发梢后透出光来。  
他吻了我。唇瓣相贴、蜻蜓点水般的吻，带着少年干净的气息和明亮的眼神。  
“再见，库洛洛。”他说。

 

10.  
之后，按照约定，那个窟卢塔族少女在抹去我相关记忆的药物中动了手脚，还告诉我祭祀的地点和安排，这些信息足够让我提前潜入。我假装昏迷，记下安全的道路——它们隐蔽且被做了手脚，以至于在迷雾中外来者根本无法找到各式的暗门和通道。在祭祀开始前，我成功地返回了窟卢塔族隐居的地方。

祭祀的地点在山林最深处的洞穴里，我爬到了靠近洞穴顶部的地方，躲在岩石后面，从这里我能恰好地俯瞰整个石室。前方靠近通道的地方有类似喷泉的石像，是条长了羽毛的双头蛇，中间是原型的祭坛，环绕着几圈我读不懂的窟卢塔文字，洞穴最深处应该是供奉神明用的神坛，但上面空空如也，没有任何祭品、装饰，也没有任何神像。我就躲在这里，等候祭祀开始。  
莫约过了几个小时，外面传来一些动静，几分钟后，我听见了语气毫无起伏、不断重复的窟卢塔语，大概是在吟诵祷告词。

少年K赤/裸地平躺在精致雕刻的架子上，被族人们抬进石室。他双眼半睁半闭，面无表情，他洁白无瑕的身体此刻宛如圣像。少年的身体纤细又生机勃勃，他肩膀瘦削，仿佛山脊的剪影，修长的四肢覆着薄薄的肌肉，在腰腹处收紧，男孩的模样还没完全消去，而男人的力量感已初露头角。我想起伊甸园，快乐圣地的居民同样这样赤/身/裸/体，不加掩饰。好笑的是人们谈起赤/裸总联想起隐秘的肉/欲，并对此感到羞耻或者淫靡，而不知最初的人类正是赤/裸着的，其肉体美丽如同神明。少年K那漂亮得模糊性别的脸让我忍不住感慨，此处若是窟卢塔族神明所创的伊甸园，他就既是亚当也是夏娃。而此时我的亚当我的夏娃被放在祭坛上，族人围着他吟诵着祷告词，族长拿出一个玻璃罐放到双头蛇石像下，那蛇竟张开了嘴，流淌下清澈的水——大概是水。

我一边观察一边思考此刻强行带少年K离开的可能性。我将实现他的理想同时打碎他坚守的一切，我能把故事改编一下，将自我满足的冒险变为阻止血腥残忍的活人献祭，在社交场上得到英勇善良的美誉——这于我虽毫无价值，但必要的时候仍可利用；而少年K会目睹他所长久渴望的世界——此后他将继续探索或失望透顶就不得而知了，他会爱我的同时恨我，他永远无法忘记我曾给他带来什么，但他仍然会选择离开我，回到这里，无论他将面临何种惩罚。而除了理智的权衡外，还有一个声音在敦促我行动：去救他，打断着疯狂的祭祀，把他带走。

留给我犹豫的时间不多，围着少年的族人停下了吟诵，他们将双手高举过头顶，然后单膝跪下。那一瞬间，我感觉到洞穴上方有什么来了。一种强烈的，不详的，超自然的力量笼罩我的全身，让我背脊发凉，让我的思维短暂地停滞凝固，那是我从未遇见过的震撼力量——我近距离目睹过火山爆发，在北冰洋感受过狂风骇浪，踏上过南极永冻的冰原，那里尖刀般的寒风可以轻易瓦解任何人的意志，而我从未有过这样的感觉。那是一股不属于此处的力量，我恐惧、兴奋、颤抖，我无法抵御它，只得仍由这股力量贯穿我的灵魂。与此同时，本空空如也的神坛上突然出现了数十个玻璃罐，它们无一不盛满了像水一样的液体，绯红色的眼球毫无生气地漂浮在里面。

这时，一个疯狂的想法占据了我的心：我要目睹少年的死亡。这有什么不可以？他的时间将永远停在他的17岁，他不会老去，永远鲜活，他的绯红眼永远澄澈、滚烫，不像那些苟延残喘的人们那样浑浊不清……我要看着死亡将他带走，让他成为永恒，同异界的力量结合，在无数的世代里生机勃勃。只有心底一丝微弱声音攫注我的理性，他不应在这里死去，他渴望另一种生活，他理应过另一种生活……而这声音过于微弱，在疯狂的热情下微不足道。  
洞穴上方流或者说飘下黑色的物质，像粘稠的液体，又像雾，它将少年整个包裹住。少年挣扎了一下，他的动作僵硬痛苦，但他没有发出任何声音。黑色的物质散去了，整个过程不过四五秒，我却感觉像渡过了四五个世纪。少年像个布娃娃一样安静地躺在圣坛上。他的眼睛睁着，变成了灼人的红色。我举起相机照下了这一刻，此时我心中有种奇妙的感觉，那双眼正在注视着我，无憎恨也无怜悯，像漠不关心的神明。族长走到了他面前，用玉石做成的刀刃剜下少年的双眼。不可思议的，刀刃干净，没有留下任何血迹。站在族长身边的人恭敬地双手奉上一对红宝石，它们雕刻成眼睛的形状，被族长放在少年空洞的眼眶里。少年的眼球放进了盛满了水的玻璃罐里，陈列在圣坛上，和其他鲜艳却没有生机的眼球一起。然后族人们用华丽复杂的丝质长袍将少年裹起来。按照窟卢塔族少女告诉我的习俗，他们大概要把他的肉身焚烧掉，让山间的风将他带走，带给他们的神明。等到族人全部离开后我才从洞穴里出来。  
我直接离开了这片山林，我也许应当留下来拍下更多的照片，即使不留下任何记录我也应当尽我所能地观察这样罕见的场景。可我不愿意这样做，我的理性短暂地离开了我，让我停止计算每一个举动的得失。  
我毫无理由地失魂落魄。

 

11.  
在那之后我度过了几个月颠三倒四的生活。那双眼总出现在我合上的眼睑后，有时候甚至出现在玫瑰里，燃烧的炉火里，我满心的焦躁，把玫瑰扔进火里，舒展的花瓣被火烧得卷曲，艳丽的红褪色成褐色，最后化成灰烬。但这对我的焦躁一点帮助都没有。我盯着那灰烬，仍感觉那双红色的眼不眠不休地看着我，没有憎恨也没有怜悯。我躲不过这样的注视，只能毫无办法地直视它。  
有一个夜里我梦见了少年K，这个梦真实得不可思议。他的眼睛是茶色的，终于不是红色了，老实说，我快被这红色逼疯了。他平静地坐在我面前翻开我的摄影集，时不时向我询问照片背后的故事，就像他照顾我腿伤的那段时光。我终于忍不住问他，你恨不恨我，他只是摇摇头，一脸疑惑地望着我。为什么，他这样问。恨我没有带走你，或者，如果我带走了你，你一样会恨我。他将书合上，书脊抵着下巴，眨眨眼睛，然后吻了我。他的身上还是那股好闻的香根草味。  
我从梦中醒来，始终没有得到回答。

我把这个离奇的经历告诉了一个直觉很准的朋友，她沉默良久后才告诉我，我不应该去问他。她说，团长，去问你自己。

我呢？我惯于不带情感色彩地分析所有内心升腾起的情绪，我向来都可以很好地分析、辨别它们，以作出最佳选择。可这一次，我的思维麻木，我只能久久地想着那双眼睛，那个少年好看的唇和手关节，他身上的香根草味，他激动时藏不住的语气。我的理性背叛了我，我的思绪杂乱无章。  
我是不是应该在那时将他带走？哪怕他会挣扎、抗拒，并且带着一个不听话的猫咪躲过族人的追捕并不容易；哪怕他会愤怒，恶狠狠地告诉我这是他的宿命他的选择他的荣誉，他愿意为了他的族人死去，他毫不犹豫；哪怕我将他无数次带走他也将离去。我不知道。  
这很荒唐，我可能并不感到后悔。死亡带给他永恒，他的美丽在他与死神结合的一刻耀眼到了极致。我怎么能这样想，怎么能将走向终结看做永不终结，怎么能将那玻璃罐中毫无生气地漂浮着的眼球与它们活着时的生生不息相比拟？可也许这注定是一个荒唐却逻辑自洽的悖论，正如光既是波也是粒子，他被放在圣坛上的眼灭却了光，却在我面前生生不息，嚣张地傲慢地更加剧烈地燃烧发亮，在我的白天与我的黑夜里旁观我的混乱失序。

 

12.  
等我再次决定动身去寻窟卢塔族，回到那片神秘的横断山脉下时，山已变成了普通的山——依旧嶙峋，而不详的浓雾与令人生病的瘴气都已经消去。  
我说要到山上去的时候，山下的居民只是不解，上山？不过是普通的山脉罢了，值得千里迢迢这样来？一个居民还偷偷找到我，他带着谄媚的笑，说，山上定是有什么好东西吧？不然你怎么会来？其他人还以为这里除了树木，什么都没有咧。

我望着葱葱茏茏的绿色荒漠，不知如何解释，笑着敷衍过去。

 

库洛洛合上眼，他打算在将文章发给编辑之前最后检查一次。他揉揉眉心，然后将脸埋进手心里。  
他将文档划到最前面，那里是一张照片和一句诗。他盯着照片良久，最后单独将这一页打印出来。机器运作发出嗡嗡的声音，他就等着，一直注视着纸张印刷出来的全过程，然后将文档中的这页删去。  
他的手轻轻抚摸过纸上的照片，然后用打火机将它烧毁。  
它很快被火舌吞没。

那诗是这样的：  
“我曾经在一次越过横断山脉的旅途上  
强烈地感受到这种爱情  
每回都只是短暂的一瞬  
它却使我一生都在燃烧”


End file.
